


im sorry but

by supaprittiest



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeff makes a confession to britta</p>
            </blockquote>





	im sorry but

When Jeff yanks her into a supply closet, she hardly objects. When they kiss, she kisses back. When he lifts her up and presses her against the wall so that he doesn’t have to keep bending down, she groans into his mouth.

 

But when she starts tugging at his shirt, that’s when he starts to object.

 

“Jeff, what’s wrong?” she asks, holding onto his shoulders to support herself.

 

“I can’t do this again,” he says, and her eyebrows knit together. “I can’t do more meaningless sex.”

 

“Oh, Jeff,” she sighs, leaning her forehead against his. It had been a few months since Thanksgiving at his father’s house, and it was no secret that the dynamic between them had changed. They were a bit more honest with each other, both emotionally and verbally. So when Jeff tells her that he’s had enough of meaningless sex,  she understands. Feels a little guilty even. She thinks of the scar on his abdomen. She had known about it before, but she hadn’t known that it was self-inflicted.

“Just tell me this means something,” he pleads, his lips ghosting over hers.

 

“You mean a lot to me, Jeff,” she admits, looking up at him under heavy lids. “This isn’t meaningless. Far from it, actually.”

 

“At the risk of sounding totally emotional and lame, you mean a lot to me too. I know I push you away a lot, but it’s only because it scares me, the way I feel about you,” he says, his words coming out desperately and spreading across her cheeks.

 

“You don’t sound lame,” she says, cupping his cheeks and kissing him, and he presses his entire, _giant_ body flush against hers.

  
He doesn’t hesitate when she strips off what’s left of their clothes.


End file.
